The Other World
by Rockinggranger123
Summary: What if the Harry Potter world was real?What if one of us were to be transported into a different universe where the magical world existed as a part of Voldemort's evil ploy?What if we got to meet all our fav characters and were to be a part of their world by p[possessing magic. Pre-HBP. HG/DM, HP/GW, RW/LL.. read to find out.(first fan-fiction) pls r&r


**Ch-1**

 **Introductions A/n- Hello there! I am, as stated earlier Rocking_granger123 and am writing my very first fan-fiction. I have read millions of fan-fictions before and am going to try to write my very own one whose plot and genre is completely different than the ones I have read, so please put up with me for a couple of chapters and if you still don t think you can enjoy my writing, please feel free to stop reading it. Although if you are a little bit more generous, please leave a review as to why or what you did not like in my work. Although, if you are a person who encourages beginners, please read my fan-fiction(s) and I will be more grateful to you than I already am.**

 **Now, I think you must have already caught the gist of my idea from my summary above. I am going to go by it and am going to portray many of our fantasies through this fic- what will happen if the Harry Potter world really existed? What if we were to be a part of the magical world? What if we are going to meet all our favorite JK characters? What is going to be their reactions? So to put my ideas into words, I will need the help of two characters of my invention- Mark Lintt and Katrina Hedge, two university students and Katrina being the biggest fan of Harry Potter history might have seen. These both are tricked by one of the many villains in the Potter world and are trapped in another dimension. Will Harry and Co. be able to send them back before it is too late and their fates are rewritten in a different way?**

 **Now I wanted to introduce the two main characters of my creation-**

 **Mark Lintt- Lintt is a university student, of about nineteen years who can be called as a second Draco. Gifted with the perfect aristocratic features to stand by his wealth, he is the most desired among the girls in his college. He is kind and gentle which is the only characteristic which he does not possess of Draco s. He is very good at academics too which adds to the qualities for which all the girls fawn over him. His family is a happy one which frees him from the burden of family problems.**  
 **Katrina Hedge- Katrina known famously as Kat for Her cat-like eyes is the total opposite of Lintt in physical features, wealth and Family. She is a bit fat, but pretty nonetheless and is faced by many family problems. Her parents divorce when she was sixteen and later they leave her to live her own life. Both of them would offer to pay her with her money for her monthly needs but Kat, always being the overly dignified one, declines their offer rather rudely, but allows them to pay her college fee. Hey, she is just eighteen years old and could not pay such a huge amount without having a permanent job or something. Her social status at school is also rather low seeing that all the guys hate her for her bodily features and all the girls envy her for being best friend with Lintt. Lintt chose her for she was the only girl not drooling over him and making wild attempts to pounce on him every chance they got, actually, it was mostly the other way round. Kat also excelled in her grades, which only increased Lintt s admiration towards her. Because of all the aforementioned problems, Kat needs anything to take her mind off the world, and the only thing she saw as an affordable medium to escape the world was books. She started reading tremendously, laying her hands on every second book she got which eventually introduced her to Harry Potter series and resulted on her being a diehard fan on the said series.**  
 **Now that introductions are made, I think I should start with my story. Once again fellas, I am warning you that I am trying something totally new and a total different plot where I assume the Harry potter world to be true. Lintt and Kat are two characters of my pure imagination and I will be adding a few more supporting roles for my story to carry on without any problems. Don't worry, I will make sure to tell all about my made up characters that you must know to understand the story. Though, if you have any doubts, feel free to clarify them with me.**

 **I have to add two characters of my creation to this fiction or else you will not understand my story. I am doing this because it is absolutely necessary so don't come with a knife down my throat saying that i cannot put an entire chapter as an authors note because i already have read the guidelines. i am doing this only because i wanted your suggestion on whether to carry on with my idea or not.**

 **I am stating this again that this is my first fanfiction. The first two chapters will be the only ones not entirely related to Harry Potter, so please bear with me. Reviews and suggestions will always be appreciated.**

 **Yours Potterhead,**

 **Rocking_granger123 X**


End file.
